Love Drunk Punks
by Bragi151
Summary: Jyuumonji has known Sena since childhood, and has decided to have his thug group of FOUR join American Football to get closer to his crush. However, Raimon Taro has other plans, as does Sena's closest confidant and friend. Sena/Jyuu Sena/Monta
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 in no way shape and or form belongs to me…

Warnings: This fic contains explicit mention of homosexual relationships. If you do not like such things, please TURN AWAY NOW! Should you still read this fic, despite the warning, and decide to flame me none the less, I will be more than happy to address your concerns.

AN: I would like to extend a very hearty thank you to my friend PocketAces. Without her support and friendship, this little plot bunny would never have seen the light of day.

They were vermin.

What were essentially three oversized primates stared her down, all three of them with a wicked glint in their eyes. But she wouldn't be taken that easily. She might not get out of this confrontation alive, but they wouldn't reduce her to cowering in a corner like some sort of cowed _canine_. No, she was so much more than that.

"S-stop!" a shaky and uncertain voice cut across the glares she was receiving from the monkey horde. It looked like yet another stupid bipedal organism was crowding around her, only, this one was much smaller, incredibly so. Yet, with neither hesitation nor forethought, the strange little being – although it was still larger by far than her, she was still in her infancy after all – covered her with its miniscule and thin frame.

"Huh?"

"Huuh?!"

"HUUUUUUH!?!?!"

Such stupid animals…

She fidgeted nervously. What was this stupid little ape child doing?! These pitiful beings never did anything without expecting something in return. They were all vindictive, selfish, treacherous abominations, as would soon be evidenced by the three other monkey-like life forms.

They turned even on their own kind.

Pathetic.

Be that as it may, however, she would still take shelter behind this small little monkey. Despite coming from an inferior race his actions indicated he was at least…tolerable. Perhaps he was even useful.

Her train of thought was cut off as the mutated tree swinger with bright yellow hair glared down at the monkey bei…person covering her.

"Oi shrimp, what do you think you're doing?" it asked in a squeaky voice filled with derision and condescension.

The person, with gravity defying brown fur, she noticed, did not reply, but instead chose to curl more tightly around her cold form. She absently noticed that she had stopped shaking. The…person…felt warm.

The sad parody of an ape baby that toted a long cylindrical metal object at least as big as he was also spoke in the high tones indicating pre pubescence in males of their species, "Oi! Kazuki! Maybe we should just beat the kid and get it over with?"

The final of the three primates, this one toting some sort of rolled sheaf of papers with a glossy and colorful covering as well as orange eye coverings, spoke last, "Ya, just get rid of the kid, then we can finish off the cat," just like the other two, its voice indicated it thought not at all about the present circumstances.

However, before the blonde ape thing could reply, the person with strange brown fur, picked her up, to some initial protest – she would _not_ be treated like any other random piece of refuse found upon the unclean streets – and dashed away at mind boggling speeds, even for her.

The three lower life forms immediately dropped their conversation and set off in what seemed like a futile pursuit. That was, it was futile until the person carrying her ran into an alley that led to a dead end.

They really **were** all idiots.

Even the nice ones.

The brown haired person looked about frantically until he saw the silhouetted forms of the other three parodies of living beings. This wasn't going to end well.

The person holding her ducked into the corner, completely covering her small sleek form with his diminutive body.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," the person whispered to her in a voice that actually made her calm down, in a voice that she believed in. _**Ridiculous**__, _that's what this was. It was utterly incomprehensible that a mere…a mere **human** could possibly be showing courage in the face of impending doom.

What was worse, she believed mere **words**. She **believed** in him! She couldn't **possibly** allow this!

The one with yellow fur leered over the human protecting her. No it was **her** human! If the human decided to serve her and protect her, then it was _**her**_ human. She abruptly jumped out from her Human's grasp and jumped from his back to get a good shot at that what appeared to be the leader of the monkey people's group. She managed to swipe him twice across the right cheek, albeit, only with one of her claws.

"What are you doing?!" her Human screeched and swiped her from the air and sheltered her in his warm expansive arms, which she decided to snuggle into cozily, despite the circumstances. He would make a very, very good human.

The yellow furred monkey looked on in outrage and…there was something else…she couldn't identify it.

"You afraid, brat?" asked the yellow furred monkey being.

"N-n-no…" her Human stuttered out. Well, at least he had said the words.

The yellow furred idiot's demeanor abruptly changed and it let out a roaring guffaw, ignoring the blood oozing from its cheeks from where she had managed to get it, "I like you kid, come 'ere," it said as it pulled her Human into a rough one armed hug and proceeded to burry its knuckles into her Human's brown furred head. The yellow furred being's companions were shocked for a moment, but then joined in on teasing and welcoming her Human to their pack.

And then she recognized the look the yellow furred idiot had given her human.

No.

Oh, no.

He was _**her**_ human, damn it!


	2. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Eyeshield 21.

Warnings: This fic contains explicit mention of homosexual relationships, as is mentioned in the earlier chapter. This is your FINAL WARNING. If you don't like the idea of two boys hooking up, then please TURN AWAY NOW! If you are still reading this fic, and still decide to flame me, I will be more than happy to address any and all of your concerns.

AN: As usual, my most hearty thanks to PocketAces, without whom, none of this would be possible in the slightest. I'm collaborating with her on her fic Eyeshield27, which is a wonderful yarn, and I highly recommend it. Be that as it may, I am posting along with her, and her current chapter is rather long. So, as an apology for both my negligence posting, and the fact PocketAces put up a huge post, I present to you multiple chapters.

* * *

Beginnings

Sena let out a resigned sigh as his favorite feline perched resolutely on his shoulder, ignoring any and all attempted hints indicating that she should move. Pitt hadn't become too much larger since the day he had first rescued her from Shozo, Koji and Kazuki, but she had apparently put on weight somewhere, because she always felt heavy on his shoulder. Not that he would ever **say** that. Sena enjoyed life.

"Sena!" his mother barked out before the teen could sneak through the door, "No getting into fights on the first day of school!" she practically roared.

Ever since Sena had started hanging out with his three best friends, the above mentioned ruffians, all those years ago, his mother threw fits upon fits every time her precious son threatened to step out the door. To be more accurate, she had started the fit throwing after he had come home badly beaten up after staying out particularly late with his three friends. He didn't like to fight. In point of fact, he hated unnecessary fights, but hey, Koji had a temper, and there wasn't much Sena could do to curtail that particular feature of his friend.

"Yo, Sena" Kazuki greeted as he stepped out the door, his mother's angry voice trailing after him, admonishing him to do things all sweet, noble children should do. He scoffed lightly. He didn't like fights, true. But when had he said he liked being good?

Sena gave his friends a warm smile, out of the four of them not only was he the smallest of the group, but he was also the shyest and the most tentative. But apparently he was still pretty useful in a fight, or at least, that's what his friends said each time they did get into a fight.

"Hey Sena, did you want to check out that new arcade later today?" Koji asked curiously. He had a thing for arcades, Sena swore…

"Ma, I don't see why not. It _is_ the first day of school after all, what's the harm in going for some fun afterwards?" Sena agreed while peering over Shozo's shoulder to read the latest issue of Jump along with his friend.

Pitt whined at the instability, and instead chose to use Shozo's head as her new perch, "Oi! Cat! Get off of me!" Shozo said before seeing Pitt crawl onto his shoulder and edge her sharpened claws as close as possible to the magazine without actually touching it. The four humans could swear that she was wearing an evil smirk.

Shozo immediately settled down, grumbling under his breath about damn cats being too damn smart for their own damn good.

Kazuki, however, wrapped an arm around Sena as they approached school and started to grind his knuckles into the smaller boy's temples. That is, until Pitt decided to jump on Kazuki's face and begin to tear it up with her claws.

The three cat free humans burst into immediate and unadulterated laughter at their de facto leader's expense. This was how it had been for them ever since Elementary School when Sena, who was still just as caught between cowardice and random acts of bravery, had actually stood up to the three school yard bullies. Only the gods know why they were actually friends.

But, no matter how much Sena hated fighting, and no matter how badly he sucked at it – in his mind anyway – he would still fight for their sakes, and did, whenever Koji's temper got them into a sticky situation that Sena's nervous smile and innocent charm weren't able to get them out of.

Kazuki eventually succeeded in ripping the offending cat off of his face, which was now covered in shallow scratch marks. Pitt had never done serious harm to him after she had first given him that X-shaped scar. But she still didn't like him. And everyone but Sena knew why.

* * *

Pitt watched as her human engaged in his typical daily excursions with his mutated-ape friends. She even joined in now and again.

Especially when Scar-Ape involved himself.

He was _**still**_ chasing after _**her **_Human! Even after all these years, he still hadn't given up.

She admired his tenacity. Unfortunately for him, however, her Human was just as oblivious to his advances as ever. She frowned as Scar-Ape slung his arm around her human again. Her Human only ever allowed such contact from Scar-Ape. She had to admit, though, her Human allowed Book-Ape and Fish-Ape to jostle around with him on numerous occasions, but he never really let the same level of affection slide that he had with Scar-Ape. She didn't like it. It took away from her cuddle time with her Human. However, Scar-Ape was certainly a much better candidate for being her Human's mate than the other monkey rejects she had seen.

Plus the Scar-Ape was useful in a fight. And speaking of fights…

As her Human and his friends passed the last dark alleyway (She still didn't understand why humans even created such things if all they would be used for was the ambush of their fellow creatures…), a loud and rather arrogant laugh emanated from the narrow gap between buildings.

It was…a monkey thing. She never bothered to remember all the names of all the monkey things that Fish-Ape managed to anger. She eyed the thing as it continued to cackle and launch into a rather prosaic dialogue concerning territory and debts and fights and what not.

Her Human attempted to convince his companions to leave well enough alone, and have his friends merely go on their way. She was slightly disappointed. Despite her Human's mother's admonitions, Pitt really did enjoy sharpening her claws every now and again on a random hapless monkey thing. Scar-Ape was about to agree until the words "fairies" and "faggots" came up. She still didn't understand why humans insisted on representing homosexual tendencies as either mythical creatures or sticks. She might get the mythical figures, but **sticks**?

Be that as it may, the leader monkey of the monkey things was about half way through the remainder of his supposedly fear inspiring monologue – these monkey things were such long winded bastards – before Scar-Ape forewent any sort of pre battle ritual associated with the monkey things, and hit him in the face.

Hard.

Very hard, in point of fact, she didn't think the monkey thing leader would be getting up any time soon. Her feline eyes swept the length of the dark alley as she counted the rest of the monkey things. There were only five left. What luck, one for each of them, although she had to admit the monkey things probably didn't see it that way.

She heard the Book-Ape go ballistic over the damage done to his precious sheaf of papers. That particular monkey was about to start wishing its ancestors had remained arboreal.

Fish-Ape was having fun, no worries there. That particular monkey was about to wish it's ancestors had remained retard-fish-squirrels.

Scar-Ape was letting off steam, no worries there either. That one was probably wishing its ancestors hadn't evolved in the first place. She noticed that Scar-Ape always got upset whenever homosexuality was mentioned. That was to say, whenever anyone other than her Human mentioned it, that is. Her Human could be so dense sometimes, but that only made him cuter, and more fun to snuggle with. It bugged Scar-Ape more that way, too.

The subject of Scar-Ape's sexual frustration was currently trying to reason with his opponent. He was such an idiot sometimes. But then that, much like his density, made him cute. Her Human was backed up into a corner while she watched from atop a trashcan. She had moved there a while ago, but she doubted anyone really noticed. She'd give her Human a little more time before she intervened.

Her Human apologized profusely and sincerely, confusing his opponent immensely. Never mind then, she didn't have to worry much about that one either. She did want to watch though, this was always funny.

Her Human braced himself. The next moment, he blurred, and almost faster than even her eyes could follow, dashed strait into the monkey thing, embedding his shoulder into the monkey thing's stomach. While the pitiful monkey thing was doubled over, her Human managed to dash around him, wait, when had that open trashcan been there? Not that it really mattered, her Human had a tendency to grab things almost faster than her eyes could apprehend, and more often than not, did this with multiple objects at once so she often lost track of what was where.

But she digressed, her Human was now behind the monkey thing, which was still clutching its stomach, and then shoved, which landed it face first into the trashcan.

She frowned suddenly. Where was the fifth one?

She saw the last of the monkey thing group sneak up on her unsuspecting human, who was again apologizing both profusely and sincerely to a most likely unconscious opponent. Stupid Human morality, it was yet another reason why the entire species was idiotic.

But for a monkey thing to attack her Human from behind, **her **Human? It must have had a death wish.

Pitt jumped in one leap from the trash can to the offender's own back, and proceeded to rake her claws down it, causing it to clutch at its back vainly while letting out a cry of surprise and pain. Oh, that was only the start of it.

She quickly crawled over so that she was in range of its eyes, and then abruptly tore into them with all she had.

It fell to the ground clutching its eyes screaming about its loss of vision.

Stupid Monkey.

Pitt heard strange laughter (or cackling, yes, it was more like cackling) and caught the scent of a dog. She spun around just in time to see a pointy ear and a shock of fine bleached fur slink behind a wall and dart away from the alley.


	3. Shock and Awe

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Eyeshiled 21

Warnings: There will be a little cursing in this chapter. In addition, there will be homosexuality. The same rule as is stated in previous chapters does still apply.

AN: Again, my deepest apologies for posting with such terrible sloth. I hope the multiple post makes up for it.

* * *

Shock and Awe

Kazuki Jyuumonji strolled into Deimon High School with his three best friends. Koji and Shozo were still in the process of teasing Sena about how he had managed to incapacitate his charge.

"A _trashcan_, Sena; I didn't know you had that type of mean streak in you," Koji, the self proclaimed coward, declared with what Kazuki could swear was a hint of pride and affection.

"Ya," Shozo added, causing Sena's already profuse blush to deepen to a darker shade of scarlet, "You always find the meanest ways to deal with those other gang members, Sena. Not even Kazu would dump someone into a trashcan. And wasn't it full too? What shop were we outside of? I don't remember," Shozo asked, even though he did remember quite clearly.

Kazuki just had to wait a little bit longer before he could jump in to Sena's rescue. He'd have to remember to thank Shozo and Koji later.

"It was the butcher…" Sena managed to mumble out in a barely audible voice.

"I can't hear you clearly," Koji teased, egging his small friend on.

"The butcher…" Sena said a little louder this time.

Kazuki briefly considered intervening, but Shozo and Koji were still having way too much fun with this. Hell, he was too.

"I still can't hear you, Sena, you really should speak up," Shozo said coaxingly, trading a knowing look with his friend.

"I said it was at the butchers!" Sena practically shouted, "I dumped the damn punk into a trashcan by the butcher's all right?!" the young man had snapped, as all three (four including Pitt) had known he would.

The courtyard where the grades were posted was deathly silent.

Sena blushed a red that would have made tomatoes and strawberries alike wilt in shame. Comparing Sena to a strawberry immediately sent Kazuki's mind down a train of thought that was neither wholesome nor entirely appropriate by conventional standards. However, Kazuki still considered the thoughts appropriate by his standards.

As if reading his mind, Kazuki heard the low muted growl Pitt always gave off whenever she somehow instinctively knew he was thinking of Sena. She must be able to smell the hormones or something. Damn Cat…

Kazuki ignored the feline and turned back to where Koji and Shozo were teasing Sena for, yet again, giving himself a Bad Ass Punk image that he really didn't deserve. OK, now was the time to intervene.

"OK, OK, I think Sena's brain would like some blood back," Kazuki said with the most lady killing grin he could muster. He was gratified with the sight of Sena blushing even harder, were that physically possible. And Kazuki, being the confident man he was, liked to believe it was because of the grin.

Koji and Shozo made appropriate comments of regret and distaste at being deprived of their teasing-Sena-time, but laid off all the same.

Kazuki was about to start flirting shamelessly with Sena again, the ominous animalistic presence at his back that could only be Pitt be damned, when a girl with overly large breasts and an obvious mental deficiency (who would be stupid enough to get in the way of someone's flirting?) called out to the general crowd in what Kazuki took to be a strident voice, "Who was it that mentioned dumping people in trash cans?" what was obviously a disciplinary officer called out.

Sena let out a resigned sigh and raised his hand, stirring up yet more muttering from the peanut gallery. They were undoubtedly muttering how he was raising his hand out of indolence and a general feeling of distaste and distain for the school disciplinary system, not the truth, which was considerably less impressive, depending on their perspective.

Sena, as always, was turning himself in for what he did. Kazuki let out a resigned sigh as the meddling woman strode over towards them, obviously intent on some sort of disciplinary action that he wouldn't be fond of. Kazuki already hated the woman.

"You, what's your name and entrance number?" she asked in what Kazuki could swear was a voice filled with overtones of surprise.

"Kobayakawa Sena, number 21," Sena said meekly, obviously cowed by the woman's forceful personality. And then, Kazuki was totally and utterly shocked.

* * *

Pitt watched carefully as the woman she had come to designate as the Meddler-Ape began talking to her Human in scolding tones. Meddler-Ape had interrupted a perfectly good opportunity for her to embarrass Scar-Ape yet again, but at least it had done the interrupting itself, so Pitt supposed the situation wasn't all that bad.

"Be that as it may, from now on you will be attending compulsory rehabilitation sessions with me after school," Meddler-Ape said in a tone that suggested it expected being obeyed. Pitt, however, had no inclination to allow such frivolities. That "rehabilitation" nonsense would interfere with her cuddle time.

Unforgivable.

"Oi! Why are you making Sena stay after school?" Fish-Ape asked Meddler-Ape in a belligerent tone. He was obviously just as dissatisfied with the situation as she was. Well, that was impossible. But suffice it to say that Fish-Ape was dissatisfied, and seeing as how he was unnaturally aggressive, the situation was becoming more volatile by the second, and would likely end with disastrous results.

Perfect.

"Um, it's all right Koji, it-" her Human's sentence was cut off by Book-Ape's timely interference. Her Human was far too kind in such circumstances. For being a supposedly "Bad Ass" Human, he was extremely meek.

"Sena! You shouldn't have to go anywhere that broad says! And oi! Why are you making just Sena go to these 'rehabilitation' things? If you're going to make one of us go, all of us should go!" Book-Ape's voice was raised as he relentlessly verbally assaulted Meddler-Ape.

So far so good. She was content to stay relatively unnoticed by anyone but her Human, who was currently hugging her a little more tightly than normal, which was his normal indication that he was either nervous or uncomfortable. If she could have sighed in contentment, she would have.

"It's because Sena is obviously an impressionable young man who has been vilely corrupted by those such as you! As a member of the school disciplinary committee, it is my duty to ensure that he is rehabilitated and reintroduced to the school as the kind young man he is underneath all of the layers of psychosis you've heaped on him!" She did her best to tune out Meddler-Ape as her Human hugged her even closer. This was as close to heaven as she could get at this point…

And then, Pitt was totally and utterly shocked.

* * *

Kazuki was abruptly hauled back into a dark alley that he didn't know existed at his school. At first he wondered why his friends weren't immediately coming after him, but soon realized that that Mamori girl was tying them all up with her rhetoric. Damn, this was not good.

However, exactly when Kazuki expected someone to hit him over the head, punch him in the gut, or in some other way beat him up for being the leader of his own little gang, a voice spoke quietly by his ear, "I can make it so you can see Sena practically naked every day," the sinful voice whispered as Kazuki turned five separate shades of red at even contemplating that image.

He was allowed to break away from whoever had hauled him back and turned around to see a tall demonic looking blonde with spiky hair and terrifying green eyes staring him down. This blonde was as scary as Pitt. Well, almost.

"Wha-What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about?" Kazuki managed to stutter out, doing his best to seem large and intimidating. And, of course, he was also attempting to suppress his blush from the image of a half naked Sena at his mercy.

"Did I mention that the showers are mandatory, and that it's an open shower? No cubical or stalls or any of that stuff," what could only be Satan with bleached hair responded with indifference, and a slight gleam in his eyes that Kazuki was far too distracted to notice.

At this point, Kazuki was sure his nose was bleeding. Sena. Naked. Shower...

"Wh-who the hell are you?" Kazuki finally managed to spit out. He had wanted it to sound like "I'm about to kick your ass, damn pervert!" but it ended up sounding like "hook me up now, please".

Not that he would have minded being hooked up with a deal like that. Although, Kazuki had to admit, it would probably be better to slowly seduce Sena rather than rape him. That way, he could do all that white-picket-fence shit and not have to worry about Sena running out on him.

"Hiruma Yoruichi. And you, fucking-scar-face, just joined the American Football club," Hiruma answered with a smile that told Kazuki the person in front of him really was Satan.

Pitt still scared him more, though.

Kazuki briefly wondered if it was a good thing to be more scared of a domesticated (maybe) cat than the living incarnation of lies.

He'd have to think on that.

* * *

Sena let out a squeal of surprise as he was violently ripped away from being lectured by that disciplinary committee chairwoman – Sena thought her name was Mamori, but couldn't be exactly sure – and was turned around to face a serious looking Kazuki. That was strange, while Kazuki could almost always put on an indifferent look that most people thought of as serious, he was very rarely truly serious.

Apparently, Koji and Shozo had noticed it too, because they had turned away from Mamori, who was now yelling about being ignored, and had turned to face their boss.

"What's wrong Kazuki?" Sena asked curiously, wondering at what could get his friend so fired up.

Kazuki started to frown, and took on a pensive look, as if he were trying to find the best way to phrase something. Sena checked to make sure Pitt was on his shoulders, and found the cat giving Kazuki a look that Sena would have sworn was worried. But that couldn't be possible. After all, Pitt was never worried, she was always calm and collected, and a cute little ball of fluff and love.

"We're going to join the American Football Club," Kazuki said without preamble, apparently having given up on finding a way to phrase what he just said.

"Huh?"

"Huhh?!"

"Huuuuuh?!?!"

And so, Sena was totally and utterly shocked.


	4. Complication

Disclaimer: Me. No. Own. Eyeshield21. There, I said it.

Warnings: There will be a little cursing in this chapter. In addition, there will be homosexuality. The same rule as is stated in previous chapters does still apply.

AN: As most people who read the author notes know, I'm posting this in conjunction with PocketAce's Eyeshield27. However, she got sneaky on me and decided to start posting her shuffle drabble shots (which I recommend reading, by the way). Therefore, by way of retaliation, I decided to release another chapter of this fic to try and keep up. And thank you to everyone who reviewed or put me on their alert system. You people make writing worth it.

* * *

Complication

Sena, in his state of total and utter shock, was about to ask Kazuki, his best friend, why in the world they had joined the American Football team, when he was ripped away from his friend. He was turned around to find himself once again staring at the female in charge of the school disciplinary committee.

"Um, pardon me ma'am, but-" Sena's protestations at being ripped away from his friends was cut off as the woman before him, without even deigning to answer, dragged him towards the main instruction building.

"Huh?"

"Huuh?!"

"HUUUH?!?"

Sena heard the distinct protestations of his three childhood friends as they began to chase after him. The disciplinary committee woman only dragged him along faster, determined to be rid of the "corrupting influences".

"I've already taken the liberty of checking your class assignments and homeroom," the disciplinarian said as she wove through the crowd and through the complex labyrinth of the school to take him to his classroom.

"Um, where are we going again, ma'am?" Sena asked with a sweat drop on his head as he gave up trying to frantically memorize the paths and byways of his new high school.

"See! This is exactly what I'm talking about. You've been separated from those thugs for a good five to ten minutes, and you're already acting like a young gentleman! And you don't have to call me ma'am, Sena-kun, you can just call me Mamori," Mamori said kindly as she dragged him into his roomy looking classroom.

Mamori pushed Sena into the room without hesitation, "Go, make some new friends!" she said with a smile as she shooed him into the room and then proceeded to stand solicitously outside the doorway, undoubtedly observing the beginning of his "rehabilitation".

Sena sighed and gave Mamori a small smile, "Thank you very much, Mamori-San," he said as he stepped into the class room. Sena walked around the class a little bit, looking for an empty seat. However, as he spotted one, he tripped over the desk next to it and ended up falling on a…monkey? In the tangle of frantic limbs that ensued, Sena finally managed to avoid what would have been a rather compromising situation.

"Oh, excuse me, I wasn't looking where I was going," Sena said as he stood up and rubbed his forehead where he had hit it against the other person's head. Sena, his eyes still slightly scrunched with the pain, put his other hand forward, offering to help the other person up of the school room floor.

"Oh, it's…" the person he had run into seemed to be at a loss for words as he just stared at Sena from his position on the floor, staring at both Sena and his outstretched hand. Sena took the time to both wonder if he had made the person angry, and take a better look at the person he had offended. He had a head of omnidirectional spiky brown hair that sat atop a rather round head which boasted a piece of athletic tape strapped horizontally across the bridge of his nose.

Sena, however, was immediately drawn to the other's eyes. Sena's own orbs of chocolate brown were immediately sucked into those depthless pools of ocher. They were so warm.

"Hi, my name's Kobayakawa Sena, what's yours?" Sena immediately spat out into the silence that had begun to stretch out between the two of them. However, it hadn't been an uncomfortable silence; rather, it had been almost as if, in taking stock of the person in front of him, he had been talking stock of his opposite – his missing piece.

"My name's…eh…er…Raimon…mon…mon…monta…..mon ta-" the rest of what Monta (Sena wasn't quite sure, but that was what it sounded like) had to say was cut off by Kazuki, Koji and Shozo's abrupt appearance, in addition to Mamori's screeching at their continued corruption of Sena, as well as her protests at Sena's friend's crass disregard for school protocol.

"Shut up, woman!" Koji shouted at Mamori, obviously irate at Mamori's screeching.

"Ya, I bet you don't even know why we're here," Shozo said with a sneer, obviously intending to scare Mamori with his brutishness.

Mamori was decidedly less than impressed, "I've actually memorized the class assignments of all potentially trouble making students. Toganou Shozo, Kuroki Koji, Jyuumonji Kazuki, and Kobayakawa Sena were assigned to class 1-E. So, obviously, you thick headed lout, you're here because it's your homeroom," for some reason Shozo had seemed to shrink somewhat, making him decidedly smaller than the girl who now seemed to take up most of the room with her almost demonic presence. It wasn't hard to imagine how this girl had become the disciplinary chairperson for this high school.

However, as Shozo and Koji were facing it off with the disciplinary chairperson, Sena noticed Kazuki staring at something over Sena's shoulder, Sena just couldn't see what.

* * *

He. Was. Staring.

That monkey was still staring at _**his**_ Sena! Well, Sena may not have been his, but still. He had been staring at him in the same way Kazuki had been staring when he first met him. And Sena…

Sena had been staring back.

Sena had never stared at him like that; like he needed him; like he wanted him; like he _**loved**_ him.

But he had stared at _**it**_ that way.

No.

This couldn't be happening.

He wouldn't let it happen.

* * *

He was so beautiful.

It was amazing. The spiky haired boy in front of him was just beautiful. Taro couldn't think of another word to describe it.

It wasn't just his looks though. Raimon Taro wouldn't be seduced by looks alone, oh no. It was the way he moved. It was the way he talked. It was the way he smiled. Everything about him gave off a sense of peace. But, at the same time, there was a sense of speed. Taro didn't know how to describe it, but he knew he liked it.

It was perfection for him. It was the greatest thing he had ever seen. It was…what the hell? Taro noticed the strange blonde dude giving him a death look. What was that for? The guy looked as if he had just stolen his girlfriend away or something.

Oh…

Well, it didn't _**look**_ like Sena was dating the guy from the way he was treating the blonde. So, as they say, all's fair in love and war.

And Raimon Taro knew that he was going to catch Sena's heart, just like he caught everything else, MAX!

* * *

This was…perturbing…

The Monkey-Fake that had run into Her Human, it was…smitten.

Love.

Such a strange thing.

And She, Pitt, for the first time, was unsure. She had always thought that, despite her not-so-ardent-as-was-to-be-believed protests, Scar-Ape and Her Human would eventually become mates. But now, there was an additional variable to account for.

To be qualified as Her Human's mate, one had to complete Her Human. It was very simple.

Now, however, things weren't so simple.

Simple was good.

Simple was workable.

However, she had discovered that the sentiment the Ape-Mutants called love was as far from simple as intelligence was from canines.

But, that didn't change the fact that she needed to come up with an idea.

…

Scratch that: she had come up with an idea.

…

Scratch that: she had come up with a plan.

And it was so…human…

After all, was it not a human sentiment that the new should take priority over the old?


	5. Fulcrum

AN: _Bows Down Before the Assembled Readers._ I can only apologize for my long absence a variety of things happened during the school year that conspired to prevent any sort of easy life, the least of which was my laptop being stolen, but as that is now said and done, I'll be doing my best to write in what free time I have during summer session. Beyond that I can only hope you forgive me for the inconvenience I have been to you all and hope that you still enjoy this chapter. As usual I would like to thank my friend, PocketAces, who is always an integral part of my creative process, despite her recalcitrance when it comes to her own work. Thank you very much for taking the time to Read and Review this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21, and likely never will.

* * *

Pitt watched lazily from her place atop the book shelf of the classroom. She was fairly certain that she was going to die of mirth. Her Human, oblivious as he was, was concentrating solely on the instructor's lesson, heedless of the raging emotions that were circling around him like a hurricane with him at the eye.

On one side, there was the Scar-Ape, who was somehow managing the impossible by both staring longingly at Her Human, and glaring daggers at Monkey-Fake in the same span of time. Monkey-Fake was likewise occupied, with both Her Human and Scar-Ape as the primary foci of its attention.

And then there was the Meddler-Ape. The Meddler-Ape was located in the hall way and – to any human – it would have been decidedly undiscoverable. But she was no human.

Meddler-Ape had managed to create an assigned "Seating Chart"; and according to said chart, Monkey-Fake and Her Human were sitting next to one another, at the back of the classroom, with the Ape-Trio at the front, as far as possible from Her Human and his new companion. That didn't stop Scar-Ape from turning around in his seat to glare at Monkey-Fake, though…

It was quite interesting how the Meddler-Ape could interfere with the school system to suit its needs. It was positively diabolical. She liked that aspect, at the very least, of Meddler-Ape's nature.

But that wasn't the problem. The immediate problem was that this "American Football" was going to interfere with cuddle time, and she needed to find out why Scar-Ape was endorsing it so much…

* * *

Sena zipped deftly through the crowd. He dodged pedestrians, passersby and the occasional tourist, all the while keeping his eyes scanning the crowd for any unsavory types. Though he didn't really need to; Kazuki, Shozo and Koji should have had that covered.

Be that as it may, Sena kept his eyes open as he dogged through the crowd, eventually zipping past a few food stands. The peddlers didn't even know what had hit them. Several wares – one from each of the stands, one fruit, one crepe, one tako yaki, and one magazine stand – were pilfered with preternatural alacrity of hand and feet and Sena dashed away before anyone was the wiser to his small legal indiscretion.

Not that too many would mind, after all, those stand owners were known for being particularly miserly and rude. Sena didn't mind putting on a little Robin Hood act, once and a while, if it filled the bellies of his friends and him.

He met up with the rest of his friends a minute later, tossing Shozo the stolen Jump, immaculate despite the method of acquisition, handing Koji the tako yaki he had wanted to snack on, passing Kazuki his Strawberry crepe, and keeping a banana for himself.

"Yo, Sena, ain't your mom going to be a bit upset that you're out this late?" Shozo asked while he ripped the plastic seal off of the new Jump issue. Koji echoed his friend and compatriot's comment around a mouthful of tako yaki, while Kazuki just smirked and bit into the crepe Sena had gotten for him.

Sena gave his friends a diffident shrug and a smile right before he started eating his banana. He had learned a long time ago that there were times when words were simply superfluous with his friends. Pitt had been the one to teach him that, heavens knew Sena didn't need words to communicate with her. And she was his best friend ever.

All three of them let out a low, amused chuckle and Kazuki said, "I think we've been rubbing off on you too much, Sena. Your poor mother's going to have a heart attack." The words came out with a smirk, despite they're admonishing meaning.

Sena and everyone had to give out a laugh at that, except for Pitt, she couldn't exactly laugh, after all. Then again…where was Pitt? He hadn't seen her since she had gone to class with him earlier that afternoon. Well, maybe she went home - after all, it was around three in the afternoon.

"Oh, excuse me!" a rather larger person said as he stumbled through his three punk friends. It was a bit strange to see the three of them barreled over by someone so easily. But then again, this person was HUGE. Although, Sena thought, this person seemed like too nice of a person to have done something like that intentionally.

"Oi! Porker! What are you doing?! Look at my tako yaki!" Koji shouted as he began to get up, lamenting his ruined batch of tako yaki. Sena grimaced as he walked over to help up Kazuki and Shozo. Kazuki was being surprisingly calm about the whole situation, but he was probably just a bit embarrassed about being barreled over so easily. Shozo ignored Sena's hand in favor of crawling over to find his Jump.

"Damn porker. Look at this. The cover's ruined. All that dust." Shozo mumbled ominously as he bent over his "ruined" Jump, which looked just fine to the slim pickpocket. Sena couldn't help but sweat a little at that. Shozo was almost as temperamental as Koji when it came to his beloved magazines.

"OI! DAMN PORKER! YOU LISTENING TO ME!" Koji shouted at the top of his lungs, red in the face from the injustice of being barreled over and then ignored.

Sena sweat dropped again. Shozo was _**almost**_ as temperamental as Koji…

"I'm so sorry! I was looking for Kazuki Jyuumonji-San! I've been looking for him and his friends all day and haven't come up with anything!" the "Porker" said with tears streaming down his face, he looked kind of desperate like that, and Sena couldn't help but feel a bit of pity for the person.

Sena stole a glance at Kazuki, who was still staring off into space, completely out of it. Oh well, Sena figured if Kazuki wasn't going to respond, and Shozo and Koji were in a murderous rut, he might as well try and negotiate a little.

"Well, you've found him. Nice to meet you, my name's Sena. These are my friends, Kuroki Koji, Toganou Shozo and Jyuumonji Kazuki, nice to meet you!" Sena said with a smile and an extended hand.

* * *

Kazuki was shocked out of his rut when Sena went to greet that damn porker. He had…held his hand…Sena had…but it wasn't even that. He had touched Sena a lot, not in any overt or dirty way, but this was the first time when Sena had touched him, and held on to him like it was the most natural thing to do.

But now he was talking to that damn porker…what did that damn porker want anyway?

"Oi! Porker, what do you want with me?" Kazuki said as he vaguely remembered hearing something about the guy trying to find him.

"Oh! Excuse me, my name is Kurita. I'm from the American Football club. Hiruma-San sent me to get you all because you missed after school practice," Kurita said, but was abruptly shocked as Kazuki grabbed onto him and started dragging him towards Deimon. Kazuki left a concerned Sena a confused Shozo and a bemused Koji to follow behind the ardent and newly-inducted American Football player.

Showers. Sena. Naked.

* * *

Pitt watched carefully from the tree where she had been napping. Her Human and his Mutated-Ape gang were just arriving, courtesy of the Pig-Ape's inept tracking skills. It was strange…she had stayed to observe the Dog-Ape and its infernal Canine master. The Dog-Ape and the Pig-Ape seemed unusually motivated to work towards their goal of…it was some sort of ritual associated with the myth of birth of one of the spiritual figures of one of the Ape-Mutant's major world religions. All that she cared about was that was that this activity could potentially reduce cuddle time. On the other hand, there was always the possibility that there could be the potential for even more types of cuddling, or a higher variety of cuddling, or other unforeseen avenues of cuddling. The opportunity cost of throwing this activity away outright was far too high, given the unknowns involved. Plus, throwing away this opportunity would disable her plans. Her plans were vital to the continuation of Her Human's happiness. Before that, all things, even her immediate gratification, had to take secondary priority.

One of the other things she had done after she had left Her Human to the care of the Thug-Ape trio was watch Monkey-Fake until he had proceeded to return home. He was an interesting creature, to say the least. It seemed his newfound obsession with Her Human was matched only by some sort of sport fetish. It was rather intriguing, really, to see Monkey-Fake try so desperately at so many things he was so horrendous at doing.

Monkey-Fake was rather specialized in the catching skill that was required in one aspect of the game that he was so obsessed with – plateball or baseball or some other such strange monkey ritual based activity – but lacked the general skills required in other areas of the activity, namely coordination.

It was quite interesting the way Monkey-Ape tried so hard at what he did. She found it admirable the way he strived towards a goal, much like Dog-Ape and Pig-Ape. Well, she almost found it admirable. But then, his determination was to a fault, as it was with most humans. Yet still, that fatal flaw in his personality was what made him an integral piece in her plans.

Dog-Ape, however, represented an unforeseen variable. Pitt hated unknowable circumstances. And it would appear that the Dog-Ape was the fulcrum of some rather sensitive issues regarding Her Human's future activities.

She had managed to sneak into the domicile the Dog-Ape used to coordinate its feeble actions. It had been a close thing. She had almost been caught by the Ape and its infernal Canine master. She believed the Dog-Ape had referred to its master as Cerberus. A rather fitting designation. Cerberus was, after all, easily tempted, stupid, and more than easy enough to deal with, even in ancient mythologies.

But that was beside the point. She would deal with the infernal Canine later. What had worried her was not the defensive measure placed around the Dog-Ape's abode, but rather what had been contained within. In a moment of defenselessness, which was actually rather hard to spot even for her, she had managed to snatch what looked to be a strange black cow-skin bound paper sheaf. Using her knowledge of the Mutated-Ape-Scrawl that the sapiens used to communicate, she had determined that it had been information. Information about her human, to be precise.

She would need to keep a closer eye on how things developed. Who knew, she might have to change the plan to fit the Dog-Ape in a more prominent role. Either that or it might need to be eliminated, and its little canine master too.


	6. Reprieve

AN: Sorry for the long wait! I give you all permission to scream and yell and rage at me as much as you want. However, the main reason that I'm updating is for Valentines Day. So, I dedicate this fic to a very good friend of mine, PocketAces. You can thank her for getting me to write this. I hope you enjoy the chapter...although I feel Monta was marginalized a bit. He'll get more time once the baseball club gets rid of him. Thank You All Very Much For Reading! =D

* * *

Sena was about to die. He seriously couldn't handle this for much longer. He had been with Kurita-San since Kazuki had dragged them all to the school for Kurita-San's "early morning practice session". Apparently they were orders from this so called Hiruma-San as a punishment for missing the after school practice.

Sena briefly lamented the fact he had left with his friends immediately after school. Not only were they now subject to this excruciating practice – Sena wondered how many more times he could run around the school before he collapsed insensate on the ground – but he didn't get a chance to talk any more to Monta before he left. The guy had seemed a bit shy at first, but after Sena had gotten to know him better, he had seemed really energetic and enthusiastic. Sena was excited at the prospect of talking to the other first year again; he had even said he was doing a sport as well. It was baseball, though, so the two of them probably wouldn't get the chance to meet on the field very often.

However, all of that reminded him that Kazuki had insisted that the four of them head off for parts unknown as soon as school was out. He hadn't known what had gotten into his larger friend, but Kazuki was worried, and so Sena, Koji and Shozo had decided to humor him in an attempt to keep him from going any more ballistic than he already was.

But now, Sena and the rest of them were paying for their leader's bad foresight, although Kazuki himself didn't look overly upset for some reason. He was just as exhausted as the rest of them, but for some reason, he just lacked the look of monotony that had taken over Shozo and Koji. Sena himself wasn't _**too**_ depressed at having to run around the campus, after all, he did enjoy running and jogging. It was just the fact that he had been running so long that had been killing him.

Sena was blinded as he rounded another corner, and briefly wondered when the school's lamps had become so bright, only to realize that the giant mass of fiery light was not in fact the campus lighting system. Sena and the rest of them had trained right up until the crack of dawn, and it didn't look like the end was anywhere in sight.

* * *

Kazuki was blinded as he looked before him. The sight before him startled him far beyond the mind deadening vegetable like state that had claimed him for the majority of yesterday and the beginning of today as well.

It was beautiful.

He had known Sena was gorgeous when he moved. He was like some sort of River God; he was seen at his most perfect either in motion or in those strange spans of seconds where he seemed frozen over, perfectly still and silent, only to rush forward with effortless calm and fluidity like the flood of a new spring.

But all of those glassy shards of images and fantasies that littered his mind like sand on a beach paled before the awe inspiring mountain of the view of Sena Kazuki had at that moment.

Sena, drenched in his own sweat and face set in a mask of determination, was framed perfectly by the newly rising sun. Kazuki had spent the entire practice merely staring at Sena, whether he was running in the light of the dying afternoon, bathed in the soft glow of the full moon, or set into sharp relief by the harsh lights of the school field.

All of those various beauties paled in comparison to Sena running towards the rising Sun, as if it had risen merely to view this beauty in motion.

Not that he would let the Sun stare to long, perverted ball of gas that it was.

Kazuki hated it when he went all mushy and poetic over Sena, but right then, at that moment, he couldn't help but be filled with that indescribable feeling that drives even the harshest of men to some of the softest acts of compassion. Kazuki knew at that moment, just as he had numerous times before, that he was in unabashed love with one of his best friends, Kobayakawa Sena.

And he was happy for it.

Just was he was happy he had decided to sign up for this American Football thing after all.

Kazuki's happiness lasted all of ten minutes.

An abrupt staccato of cracks that could only be an automatic weapon of some sort ripped through the calm of the early morning causing first Shozo, then Koji and finally Sena to dance in place for a moment.

"Fucking Brothers! Who told you coming to practice that late was alright? Consider this light punishment game a welcoming ceremony into the American Football club!" the blonde incarnation of Satan Kazuki called Hiruma cackled manically, his gleeful features belying his harsh words.

What the fuck? Why in the hell was he shooting at Sena (and Koji and Shozo)? And who said they were brothers?! Incest was NOT best!

* * *

Pitt yawned from the tree she had been observing everything from. The yellow furred Dog-Ape had made them practice since they had returned to their educational institute until dawn. Apparently it was the price they were to pay for being late to the first practice of this "American Football Club" by a few full hours.

Pitt didn't much like the way Dog-Ape was threatening her human with primitive and cowardly lead projectiles, but she let it slide in this case. The ends, here, justified the means. And she was willing to do anything, save sacrifice her or her human's long term happiness, to obtain those ends.

* * *

Everyone but Kazuki somnambulated towards the locker room that was supposed to be used for the baseball team only. Apparently, Hiruma was allowed a certain portion of the room at certain times. Read: He could go in whenever he wanted, do whatever he wanted, and none of the baseball players could stop him.

Kazuki may have been a delinquent, but he wasn't an idiot. It was unabashedly apparent that the blonde haired demon threatened, bribed and blackmailed his way into whatever he could. And he was deathly good at it. But at the moment, it meant a warm (open) shower where Kazuki could take a break (and stare at Sena naked).

Kazuki did his best to contain himself. They were both guys. They were both showering in a public shower together. Nothing wrong with that at all. Nothing weird. Nothing to get hyped up about. Kazuki willed his main gun offline from its previous stand-by mode, elicited by the thought of a naked Sena covered by running water and bending down to pick up some dropped soap and…

Kazuki ordered his main gun offline again.

The shower itself wasn't all that bad. It was a group of three shower heads attached to poles that sprang up at regular intervals from the shower's tiled floor. The tiled section of the locker room itself was surrounded by tiled walls, so Kazuki couldn't exactly stare at Sena while he himself was changing. So Kazuki made it his priority to strip as quickly as possible and meet everyone in the shower.

Sena, Koji and Shozo probably didn't even notice what they were doing. They moved like zombies, their brains probably barely functional due to the lack of both sleep and epinephrine. It was one of those things that Kazuki couldn't help but snicker at.

Sena looked so cute when he was sleepwalking.

Kazuki, being a not entirely cruel person, made sure not to actually use any water before they got there. They'd have a nice wake up call. Three screams echoed throughout the room at the same time as three out of the four brothers depressed the "push to release" valves that controlled the water flow. There was no warm or cold lever, just push to release, so water had to be used continuously by at least one of the shower heads before the rest warmed up.

Kazuki pushed on his valve and let the now warm water rush over him while he snickered at the three of them dancing around like monkeys due to the fact they'd all been given a rude awakening.

Sena glared cutely and pouted at Kazuki, who had to make an effort to keep all of his blood in his brain. Eyes up, eyes up eyes up, was the mantra that Kazuki repeated to himself as he listened to Sena complain about how cruel Kazuki could be.

"Well, you'd better hurry, Sena, or else I'm going to be using up all the warm water and none will be left for you guys," Kazuki said with what he hoped was a sinfully sexy smirk. He was after all letting running water roll over his exposed body. Six packs looked sexy, right?

Sena just grumbled out how cruel Kazuki was before soaking his own gravity defying hair and lithe body with the shower head. Kazuki, having let the water rinse him quite thoroughly already, and having forgotten his soap, got out of the shower as quickly as possible before his body could betray him.

The main gun was a tricky piece of machinery, after all.

* * *

Monta giggled as he saw Sena drag himself to his desk. He couldn't help it.

"What?" Sena groused, giving Monta the best delinquent glare he could. Normally, it wouldn't have been very effective, but given that his eyes were surrounded by dark pits and that they were bloodshot to boot, it was quite a bit more effective than usual.

Monta had stopped laughing, but his body was still shaking from fits of mirth on the inside, "You're just…uh…you look……cute," Monta said at last, going from giggling to blushing. You complimented people you like, right? That's how you get them to like you back, right?

Sena gave Monta a laugh and a roll of his eyes, "I'm not quite sure that's what boys want to be called but thanks. It's better than how I think I look anyway," Sena said with a smile before he laid his head down on his desk to sleep through the teacher's lecture. Yes, he was at the front of the class. Yes, the teacher was already staring at him. Yes, this would probably make his "bad-ass" image even worse.

He wouldn't be awake for very much longer anyway, might as well get a head start.

The teacher let Sena sleep…for all of ten minutes before slamming his ruler down onto the desk next to the boy. There wasn't even a twitch from the young boy, who had apparently fallen into the sleep of the dead after just ten minutes. Three other snores resounding throughout the room signaled the fact that Kazuki, Koji and Shozo were in similar situations.

The teacher frowned and slapped his ruler down again, this time, right next to Sena's arm. A loud snore was his reward for his efforts. The class snickered at both the ineffectiveness at the teacher's reprisal, and the fact that their lessons were being delayed because of it. Finally, the teacher raised the ruler above his head, apparently to smack it down on Sena's head. However, on the downswing, he tripped and ended up smacking his head into the side of Sena's desk.

Now, the teacher was similarly asleep while Pitt continued to cuddle in her human's lap, grateful for the Dog-Ape for this new unforeseen opportunity to cuddle while the students rushed off to get the nurse for the teacher. Since there hadn't been a teacher assigned to cover for the now unconscious one, the staff had decided that the rest of the period was free study.

So, Kazuki dreamed of Sena, Sena dreamed, Pitt cuddled, and Monta snuck peeks at Sena's sleeping face for the rest of the period, each glad and content in their own way.

* * *

Sena, Kazuki, Koji and Shozo were allowed to sleep through second period as well after the teacher had heard about the unfortunate series of events that had led to the first teacher's concussion. However, even with two hours of sleep under their belts, the Four Brothers were more than a little shocked when Kurita came to them at lunch and said they were allowed to sleep the rest of the day in the baseball club's locker room.

"Hiruma-san made some…deals with the principal that allowed you to skip for today without any negative repercussions," Kurita said with a big smile as he walked them over to the baseball club's locker room.

"Damn demon…" Kazuki muttered under his breath as they walked over towards the place that promised blessed sleep for the next few hours. However, Kazuki was suspicious as to Hirma's motives in allowing them to sleep. What was his goal? He wouldn't do something this nice without a reason. The Demon didn't do anything that was without either rhyme or reason.

As the Four Brothers approached the locker, Kazuki got his answer, "Oi! Four Brothers! You'd better get a good batch of sleep, we have a game once school is over," Hiruma said as he cackled manically at the looks on the "Brother's" faces.

This was going to be fun, is what Hiruma thought.


End file.
